


If Only You Are Fine

by youbecamemyhabit



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blink and you miss Meanie, Changkyun is the greatest character ever I'm not even sorry, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Crack, Hoseok is actually an actor who does a lot of modeling, Hyungwon is a full time model, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Meme-loving weirdos, Side-Junhao, Side-Showki and Side- Joohyuk, Texting, This is 80 percent texting and 20 percent narration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbecamemyhabit/pseuds/youbecamemyhabit
Summary: Hyungwon and Hoseok used to date, but something came between them that forced them to part ways. One year later, they meet again, which causes their managers, friends and coworkers to have a firsthand experience on what perishing in the deepest circle of hell is. But they come out of it singing High School Musical.





	1. Begone, thot

**Author's Note:**

> this is SO BAD and i'm sorry already but @kathykwon bullied me into writing this and i lost my damn mind in the process
> 
> but it's sort of funny??? don't expect much 
> 
> the title is from a Nam Woohyun song, which slaps like his entire album. give it a listen my son is good
> 
> have a nice day and enjoy (or not)

From the sour and bitter surge of taste spreading through his tongue, Hoseok could have more or less an idea of how badly he had fucked up.

A twinge of pain hit his head as soon as he opened his eyes, also under attack of the sunlight that came out of his bedroom window that induced a heat wave that did nothing to help Hoseok’s situation.

Without opening his eyes, Hoseok shifted over the comforter he didn’t even bother to pull over him the night before to fumble his jeans for his phone, groaning in pain once more as his migraine seemed to get gradually worse as he moved.

Scrolling through a few unimportant notifications, he soon spotted the one he couldn’t run away from, so might as well face it first thing in the morning.

It was morning, right?

With only one eye open, Hoseok peeped at the corner of his phone screen and saw the clock striking 9:55 a.m.

 

 

_Private Chat_

**Hamster Manager**

[1:20 a.m.]

LISTEN HERE SHIN HOSEOK IM NOT GONNA TELL YOU AGAIN

I’m not your goddamn mother

It’s not my fucking duty to keep picking up your drunk ass at bars late night

[1:21 a.m.]

At least get some of your fucks to take you somewhere

Stop doing this shit, for the love of god

You have a goddamn reputation

[1:24 a.m.]

Yes I was the one who dropped you home, AGAIN

So I’m sending you this from the car outside your place

Bc I don’t want to forget to scold you later

[1:25 a.m.]

And you might say again “oh you can’t talk to me like this or I’ll fire you”

Shut your damn mouth, you can’t fire me. Once I’m tired for real of your stupid face I’ll fire myself

For now, drink some water and get ready to board the embarrassment train

**Shin Hosuck**

 [9:27 a.m.]

what???

wym?

kihyun

KIHYUN

K

I

H

Y

U

N

**Hamster Manager**

[9:30 a.m.]

Stop spamming me ffs

And good morning, moron

**Shin Hosuck**

WHAT DID U MEAN BY EMBARRASSMENT????

**Hamster Manager**

[9:32 a.m.]

I’m going to pick up your ass in 2 hours so get ready

And…

Hoseok… he’s back.

**Shin Hosuck**

WHO? WHAT DID U MEAN BY

oh no

KIHYUN

ITS NOT HIM, RIGHT? HIM HIM?

**Hamster Manager**

[9:34 a.m.]

…

Yes

He’s back in Korea, Hoseok. Plus, he saw you last night

Apparently, he’s living in the same building as you

Or was……… until he saw your drunk ass clinging to me as I got us in the elevator he was in

He got out one floor below yours I guess…

**Shin Hosuck**

 [9:36 a.m.]

:)

**Hamster Manager**

[9:37 a.m.]

Bitch don’t send me this fucking face I’m terrified

Hoseok istg

Don’t do anything stupid

**Shin Hosuck**

Nah, im just thinking about ways to kill myself

**Hamster Manager**

[9:38 a.m.]

HOE DON’T U DARE

Hoseok

DON’T LEAVE ME ON READ U PIECE OF SHIT

 

 

_Private Chat_

**Kiki**

[9:42 a.m.]

MINHYUK

BITCH

WAKE UP

IM GONNA SPAM U UNTIL YOUR PHONE BLOWS UP

ISTG

**Min**

[9:47 a.m.]

the fuck??

who died

someone betta be dead

only then id forgive u

**Kiki**

[9:48 a.m.]

I hate you so much

**Min**

[9:48 a.m.]

nah u love me

but spill

**Kiki**

Hyungwon is back

And living on Hoseok’s building

And he saw us yesterday when I dropped his drunk ass home

**Min**

oh worm

continue

**Kiki**

[9:49 a.m.]

And I told him bc its better than letting him in the dark if they end up meeting again

But he deadass entered panic state

He sent me the :) face I’m-

**Min**

OH WORM

i’m at jooheon’s so i’ll be there soon

**Kiki**

[9:50 a.m.]

Exactly my idea, bitch

Now get off your bf’s dick and go check on that idiot

I have a meeting rn

**Min**

bold of you to assume i cant save our friend while still on my bf’s dick

**Kiki**

I’m going to snap your fucking neck

**Min**

[9:51 a.m.]

i love u too <3

 

 

_Private Chat_

**Puppy Stylist**

[10:21 a.m.]

twinkle twinkle lil star

u betta be alive or boutta catch these hands u are

[10:22 a.m.]

BITCH

I KNOW U READING THIS

LEAVE ME ON READ AND I’LL PUT UR DOOR DOWN

**Thotseok**

[10:25 a.m.]

tf u want im trynna die here

**Puppy Stylist**

eXACTLY

cant let u die youre my employer

also u know that was bound to happen

do u remember smth from last night?

**Thotseok**

the universe is showing sum mercy and I DON’T

which is kinda worse?

bc i cant replay it in my head until i finally gather the strength to jump off the window

**Puppy Stylist**

[10:26 a.m.]

calm down edgelord

u know………. maybe u could talk to him??

its ur chance to finally do it and move on

or fuck him again

**Thotseok**

YOU KNOW THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE

the fucking part

also the talking part

im sure he hates me

he prolly already thinking of moving outta here

and MOVE ON?

pfff

**Puppy Stylist**

[10:27 a.m.]

god. youre so dramatic.

no wonder youre a damn rising actor

it has been a year, hoseok

im sure he doesn’t hate u

just calm down and open ur damn door or else imma put it down for real

 

* * *

 

_Private Chat_

**Hyungwon-ah**

[10:28 a.m.]

Hey hyung, quick question

WHAT THE FUCK

**Manager Hyunwoo**

[10:29 a.m.]

???

Mind your language brat

May I ask first the cause of this

**Hyungwon-ah**

[10:30 a.m.]

You. Put. Me. In. The. Same. Building. As. Him.

**Manager Hyunwoo**

…

Sorry?

I didn’t know

It’s just a very good residential area

Lots of celebrities live there, so the privacy is better

You wanted reinforced privacy, remember?

**Hyungwon-ah**

[10:31 a.m.]

AT WHAT COST

Sorry, hyung. I know you didn’t mean it

But meeting him again in my second fucking day in Korea wasn’t in my plans

Anyways, I’ll solve this later. Are you coming to pick me up?

**Manager Hyunwoo**

I’m already here, come down

 

 

 _Kyun created the new group chat_ _“THE BOIS ARE BACK IN TOWN”_

_Kyun added Hyung_ _₩on and Broheon_

_Kyun changed his nickname to “Young &Rich”_

[11:22 a.m.]

 **Young &Rich**: CHAAAAAAAE

 **Young &Rich**: HYUNGWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

 **Young &Rich**: IS IN DAAAAA HOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSEEE

 **Young &Rich**: WELCOME BACK KINGGGGG

 **Young &Rich**:

**Hyung₩on** : Bitch do like SHINee and whisper that shit

 **Hyung₩on** : I already have a headache

 **Young &Rich**: LIES – BIGBANG.MP3 aren’t you happy to come back home

 **Young &Rich**: i missed u hyung ;-; The Bois™ are reunited and it feels so goooooooood

[11:24 a.m.]

 **Broheon** : we literally saw him yesterday changkyun calm tf down

 **Broheon** : how ya doing now back home, hyung?

 **Hyung₩on** : Terribly. I saw Hoseok when I went back home after our dinner yesterday. Apparently, we live in the same fucking building

 **Young &Rich**: OH WORM?? what did he say

 **Hyung₩on** : Nothing. He looked pretty fucking hammered while Kihyun carried him home, I guess

 **Hyung₩on** : Don’t know how Kihyun is still handling that guy btw

 **Broheon** : hahhahHAHAH right?? don’t know

 **Hyung₩on** : The fuck you laughing like that for? Jooheon…

[11:26 a.m.]

 **Broheon** : what hyung?? HahahhahHAHHAHha

 **Young &Rich**: bro……. just tell him already he aint killing u he likes u too much

 **Broheon** :

 

 **Hyung₩on** : Lee Jooheon.

 **Broheon** : FINE I’M DATING MINHYUK THAT’S IT PLEASE DON’T HATE ME I JUST

 **Hyung₩on** : Minhyuk as the guy who used to follow you everywhere? Minhyuk as one of Hoseok’s best friends?

 **Broheon** : yeah,,, almost 5 months

 **Hyung₩on** : Oh. Umm. It’s fine… You could’ve just told me, you know. I’m not a child. I can understand the situation.

 **Hyung₩on** : I have a meeting rn so talk to you guys later.

 **Broheon** : hyung ;-; im sorry…

 **Young &Rich**: ………can i get a waffle? can i please get a waffle?

 **Broheon** : CHANGKYUN NO

 

 

Hyungwon sighed, putting his phone down at the exact same time as the door from meeting room swung open. His manager, Hyunwoo, lightly tapped on his forearm for him to get up and do a proper greeting with him.

As much as he tried to pay attention during most of the time, Hyungwon’s mind always wandered back to the night before; regardless of the attempts of dismissal, his brain kept replaying that scene. Under the white lights of the elevator, Hoseok’s face looked almost ethereal, kind of like it could build some grounds for it to be a hallucination of Hyungwon’s brain. The sudden heat wave brought by the entrance of two more bodies in that metal box made Hyungwon shiver, quickly shifting to one of the corners to keep as much distance from them as he could.

His stupid heart thumped on his chest as if that was something it was allowed to do, after all that shit he went through in the past year.

Hyungwon could feel Kihyun’s eyes on him, giving off a vibe as if the man as about to say something, but never really did.

His hands clasped the metal bar next to him until the elevator made its stop at the 15th floor, and Hyungwon just darted out of here without looking back.

But deep down, he wanted to look back just one more time. That’s why he knew he should move out of that place as soon as possible.

“Oh, forgive me.” One of the men responsible for his possible next campaign directed his apologies at him, in a raspy voice. “Please, come in.”

Good God. Coming back to Korea was probably Hyungwon’s most crucial mistake.

 

 

_THE BOIS ARE BACK IN TOWN_

[12:30 p.m.]

 **Hyung₩on** : WHAT THE FUCKKKKKKKKKKK

 **Hyung₩on** : I FUCKING HATE THIS COUNTRY

 **Young &Rich**: jeez calm down hyung jooheons thing wasn’t that deep

 **Hyung₩on** : SHUT UP HE’S HERE

 **Hyung₩on** : IN THIS FUCKING MEETING

 **Hyung₩on** : GOD IM GOING BACK TO CHINA TOMORROW FUCK THIS

 **Young &Rich**: WYM?

 **Young &Rich**: HYUNG? DONT KILL HIM BALENCIAGA AIN’T MAKING PRISON UNIFORMS

 **Broheon** : WHAT IS HE DOING THERE

[12:32 p.m.]

 **Hyung₩on** : hdGVuHDKDHFJ

 **Hyung₩on** : FJJjkfFJKJFJFNJDFNJDJKD

 **Broheon** : SHIT HE’S KEYSMASHING THIS IS AN EMERGENCY IM COMING

 

* * *

 

_2 taemin’s enthusiasts and 1 furry_

[12:41 p.m.]

 **Headass employer** : HSGHFGHAGHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA

 **Headass employer** : MINHYUK U BETTA ANSWER ME SINCE KIHYUN IS BEING FUCKIN PROFESSIONAL NEXT TO ME AND CANT CHECK HIS PHONE

[12:45 p.m.]

 **19 and never fuckin learned how to read** : tf u want

 **19 and never fuckin learned how to read** : lmao my bf just dashed out of the apartment?? tf is happening with yall today

 **Headass employer** : DHDJSDFJK FSHITU SHUT TF UP

 **Headass employer** : IM HERE WITH HIM

 **Headass employer** : HYUNGWON

 **Headass employer** : HES STARING AT ME LIEK HES TRYNNA USE THE FORCE TO CHOKE ME TO DEATH

 **19 and never fuckin learned how to read** : OOF kinky

 **19 and never fuckin learned how to read** : also why and HOW did this happen wasnt yall going to sum professional meeting

[12:50 p.m.]

 **Headass employer** : I DONT KNOW?/ APPARENTLY THEY WANT US TO MODEL IN THE SAME CAMPAIGN NBFYGHIJOSLÇDFJIHAHI IM GONNA KILL MYSELF BEFORE HE CAN

 **Headass employer** : FUCK MINHYUK HE LOOKS SO PRETTY

 **Headass employer** : HOW CAN A HUMAN BEING WHO WAS ALREADY HANDSOME BECOME EVEN MORE HANDSOME IN JUST A FUCKIN YEAR IM BAFFLED

 **19 and never fuckin learned how to read** : bet u have a folder full of his campaigns in china shut yo lying ass

 **Headass employer** : SHUTUPNDJSFHJHGJF I MEANT IN REAL LIFE HES SO DAMN PRETTY IT SHOULD BE ILLEGAL

 **19 and never fuckin learned how to read** : WHAT A CHAOTIC GAY

 **19 and never fuckin learned how to read** : so is yall doing the modeling or nah

 **19 and never fuckin learned how to read** : bc if so yall gonna have to spend sum time together……… uhmmm… maybe sumn flashback – after school.mp3……

[12:52 p.m.]

 **Headass employer** : SJHUT UP UDKDKDJ

 **Headass employer** : IM SURE HE DOESNT WANT DO IT

 **Headass employer** : WELL ITS WITH ME OFC HE WONT

 **Headass employer** : LET ME JUST STARE AT HIS FACE WHILE I CAN :(

 **19 and never fuckin learned how to read** :

**Headass employer** : oh GFUCKK HES STARING AT ME AGAIN

 **Headass employer** : HE JUST GLARED SO BAD HOLY FUCK HE REALLY HATES ME

 **Headass employer** : BUT APPARENTLY HE FINNA CONSIDER?? THAT’S WHAT HIS MANAGER SAID

 _19 and never fuckin learned how to read_ _changed the group chat’s name to “Hoseok’s gay drama begins”_

 **Headass employer** : youre literally the worst friend in the fucikin world

[1:22 p.m.]

 **In Yoo we trust** : What is this mess. Holy shit I’m working for a human disaster.

 **19 and never fuckin learned how to read** : don’t we all

 **19 and never fuckin learned how to read** : spill dem results

 **In Yoo we trust** : As soon as they announced the meeting was finished hyungwon stormed out of the room without looking back so guess?? not really the best

 **In Yoo we trust** : But sort of willing to participate in this? it’s one of the most important clothing brand in Korea idk if he gonna be able to back off

 **In Yoo we trust** : Hoseok is currently drinking his seventh cup of water while hyperventilating

 **In Yoo we trust** : Also got the number of Hyungwon’s manager (eyes emoji) and he might be………. Hot™

 **19 and never fuckin learned how to read** : RISE THOT KIHYUN 2K18

[1:28 p.m.]

 **Headass employer** : cant believe youre flirting while im having a mental breakdown

 **Headass employer** : i should really fire u

 **In Yoo we trust** : I know you’re an actor, but pls take a chill pill and tone down the drama

 **In Yoo we trust** : We don’t even know yet

 **In Yoo we trust** : Also it’s a really good deal, bitch

 **In Yoo we trust** : Your face gonna be everywhere like Park Bogum’s

 **In Yoo we trust** : also there will be 2 more models involved in this campaign so it might not be too awkward??

[1:30 p.m.]

 **Headass employer** : shut up and take me out to eat im starving and my hungover is still awful

 **In Yoo we trust** : good. suffer

 **Headass employer** : PLEASEEEEEEE

 **In Yoo we trust** : fine. meet me in the lobby, dickwad

 

 

_Private Chat_

**Minbaby <3**

[1:31 p.m.]

tf did u go like that lmao

**Honey boo <3**

emergency

maybe u know why……

**Minbaby <3**

[1:32 p.m.]

OH WORM

yea the dumb bitch freaked out to me so I guess…

**Honey boo <3**

gunna have to pass lunch but gonna buy u some food for dinner ok baby?

WAIT I SEE HOSEOK

AND KIHYUN

AND KJDFKFJGJ

**Minbaby <3**

LEE JOOHEON

THE DEETS

**Honey boo <3**

MY LUNGS this was the awkwardest shit ive seen in my life

kihyun and hoseok were stepping out of the elevator and then jfdjnghhj

hyungwon just passed by right in front of them with his manager

hoseok and him just had a moment they stared at each other and

hyungwon scoffed at his face and kept going lmao he spotted me at the lobby

lMAOO his manager just apologized what a king

do we know him we should befriend this saint

**Minbaby <3**

LMFAOOOOOOOOO

KI GOT HIS NUMBER WE MIGHT AS WELL BRING HIM TO THE SWAGGIDY SQUAD

**Honey boo <3**

[1:34 p.m.]

jesus… you’re blessed that I love u look at the kind of shit u say

**Minbaby <3**

You………….. love me…….?

**Honey boo <3**

Yeah?

**Minbaby <3**

DKJFHFHJLHJDFJSJFFDNFJNFDGJJFHDDJHJKFFDJKHKHD

DHGUHKHFDHKDHFHFKHKDHGFDJKGK

DHFKJGD

FjkhKHSDIHIHFLJLHDJKFSDJKDNDJKF

BNJ,CNXZBJXXDHJKHKF

DKJFHJFHGJHJASNSNGFFNDJKGHJGDJLJDJFGDN

JDGFHDGHDDJFHKDFKDGJ,.KMSIDFNJNDJFJKSDFMJDI

**Honey boo <3**

STOP HFJGFJFKD

see ya later gotta deal with a pissed off hyungwon rn

 

* * *

 

_Private Chat_

**Hyungwon-ah**

[2:36 p.m.]

I’m not doing that shit. Just say I have other schedules

Also, book me a flight back to China asap

**Manager Hyunwoo**

Hmm… maybe you need to… you know… calm down

And one of the main reasons why I thought that job will be good for you

Is because it’s one of the most famous clothing brand not only in Korea

But in whole Asia

**Hyungwon-ah**

[2:37 p.m.]

So you’re telling me to suck it up and do an extensive campaign with my ex?

Just bc the money is good?

**Manager Hyunwoo**

You know that’s not what I mean. I’m thinking about your career rn

It is an amazing opportunity, Hyungwon. Especially considering you’ve been away from Korea for a whole year

You made a hell of a good impression in China, that’s why they’re choosing you

But if you really don’t wanna do it, you know I’m not gonna force you into it

I’m only telling you my reasons

You have as much right to stay in this country as him, you know

I can get you a new apartment and all, but one day will have to face things

And hopefully solve them, for better or for worse

**Hyungwon-ah**

[2:42 p.m.]

I hate you for being always right

 

**Manager Hyunwoo**

:D

 

 

_THE BOIS ARE BACK IN TOWN_

[6:11 p.m.]

 **Hyung₩on** : I need help

 **Broheon** : literally had lunch with you earlier?? what in hell could’ve happened in this short while

 **Hyung₩on** : I have a PARTY to go. The brand I’ll maybe model for is setting up a gathering later to celebrate something I DIDN’T EVEN AGREE YET

 **Broheon** : lmao?? then don’t go tf

 **Hyung₩on** : I can’t. I need to put myself out there for the press

 **Hyung₩on** : I really didn’t want it to be today…

[6:13 p.m.]

 **Young &Rich**: free food

 **Young &Rich**:

**Hyung₩on** : FREE DRINKS

 **Hyung₩on** : Good idea, furry. I’m going to get hammered

 **Young &Rich**: STOP CALLING ME THAT DDGHJDDGH HYUNG NO. YOUR CAREER

 **Hyung₩on** : Don’t worry, I’m a chill drunk

 **Broheon** : NO YOU’RE NOT

 **Broheon** : you got yourself banned from at least 5 bars in seoul

 **Hyung₩on** :

**Broheon** : i’m snitching to your manager

 **Hyung₩on** : Bury me shallow, I’ll be back

 **Broheon** : why are u like this

 

* * *

 

_Hoseok’s gay drama begins_

[7:58 p.m.]

 **Headass employer** : yall mind if i die

 **19 and never fuckin learned how to read** : No

 **In Yoo we trust** : only if you put me in the will

 **Headass employer** : fuck u guys im having a mental breakdown and this is what i get

 **In Yoo we trust** : Just get fuckin dressed already I’m picking you up in 30 min

 **19 and never fuckin learned how to read** : ki you going too? pls text me all the juicy details from this party

 **In Yoo we trust** : I HAVE TO or else the moron is gonna do something stupid

 **Headass employer** : im in this chat too you know

 **In Yoo we trust** : Shut the fuck up and go get dressed. You betta be ready when I get there

 **Headass employer** : hnhhnnnnnnnnnnhHHNhnnnnn

 **In Yoo we trust** : God. I need another job

[9:45 p.m.]

 **Headass employer** : HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

 **19 and never fuckin learned how to read** : thE FUCK IS THIS

 **19 and never fuckin learned how to read** : IM LEGIT TERRIFIED TO SEE U TYPING A LAUGH LIKE THIS

 **19 and never fuckin learned how to read** : WHATS HAPPENING

 **Headass employer** : I hate my life so much you know HAHAHAHAHAHA gotta laugh

 **19 and never fuckin learned how to read** : @InYoowetrust WHAT TF HAPPENED TO HIM

[9:49 p.m.]

 **19 and never fuckin learned how to read** : so yall just finna leave me on read

 **19 and never fuckin learned how to read** : i thought there was one fake bitch in this house but theres two

 

 

Snorting to himself out of pity, Hoseok downed another shot of rum at the bar. The glass counter stung at first contact from how cold it was, whereas his skin got hotter at every new ingestion of alcohol. Such divergence remembered him of his life, and how lost he felt at that moment.

Hyungwon was already there when he arrived with Kihyun, an hour before. The man did not spare a single glance at him, definitely already sentient of his whereabouts in the restaurant lobby.

Hoseok’s eyes, though, couldn’t find a way to leave his ex’s; the dim glow of the room poured over his face like the light above an artwork, making his silver hair look almost ghastly, untouchable to those not pure enough. At each feigned smile displayed on his face, Hoseok’s heart pounded so fast inside his chest it created a certain haziness in his mind; was Hyungwon really in front of him, a few meters away, after all that time?

In-between the short chats he made with business men and a few other celebrities and regardless of Kihyun’s advices to busy himself with another thing, Hoseok kept going back to gaze at Hyungwon, whom seemed even more bored than him.

At least until a new presence made himself known in the restaurant, playfully approaching Hyungwon’s table and poking the man in the cheek.

Hoseok unconsciously dig his fingernails into his palms.

As soon as his ex recognized the figure, his eyes went round and he opened the most stunning smile Hoseok had ever seen in a long time, and Hyungwon’s first genuine one in that place.

“JUN!” The silver-haired literally jumped off his seat to hug the man, whom looked like a model just like Hyungwon. After a snort, the man hugged him back.

Hyungwon pulled away quickly, still smiling as he spoke something inaudible to the other man, whom laughed. The soft jazz music playing in the background was intensified as they chatted, as if someone purposely knew Hoseok was trying to hear what the fuck they were talking about.

Only as his shameless staring was noticed by a man standing behind Hyungwon, Jun, that Hoseok had some decency to look away.

However, once his eyes shifted towards them again, the men were making their way out; with an arm around Jun’s waist, Hyungwon laughed again as the other man told him something apparently funny.

Hoseok hated it.

 

 

_Private Chat_

**Son Hyunwoo (Hyungwon’s manager)**

[10:31 p.m.]

Hmm… hi? I’m Chae Hyungwon’s manager, if you don’t recall

Sorry to bother you out of nowhere but…

Is your guy okay?

**Yoo Kihyun (Hoseok’s manager)**

[10:36 p.m.]

Oh

Hi

You don’t bother me! At all! It’s cool

I’m outside talking to some PDs rn, what is Hoseok doing?

**Son Hyunwoo (Hyungwon’s manager)**

Well… He’s sort of drinking the entire alcohol in the bar

**Yoo Kihyun (Hoseok’s manager)**

OH NO

Thanks, hyung

I can call you hyung, right?

**Son Hyunwoo (Hyungwon’s manager)**

[10:38 p.m.]

Yes :D

**Yoo Kihyun (Hoseok’s manager)**

Thanks hyung, I’m gonna smack his soul out of him

[10:59 p.m.]

Sorry to bother you again, hyung

But can you tell me where Hyungwon is?

**Son Hyunwoo (Hyungwon’s manager)**

He’s at the balcony with Wen Junhui and his manager, west side

Why?

**Yoo Kihyun (Hoseok’s manager)**

Pretty sure that moron is trying to find him, so maybe you should get your guy out of here first

**Son Hyunwoo (Hyungwon’s manager)**

…Oh

 

* * *

 

Seeing Junhui that night was a breath of fresh air after having to deal with people he didn’t care about at all. They had become good friends after modeling together for the same brand in China, and kept contact after it — honestly, the younger man had been crucial in Hyungwon’s worst moments. Whenever he felt like breaking down, Hyungwon could always call Jun for a friendly advice, or just a dumb joke that would make him chuckle amidst the tears.

“So… You’re back for good?” The brown-haired asked, leaning on the balustrade as if the icy wind was no much of a bother. “You’re taking that campaign?”

“I don’t know.” Hyungwon sighed, crossing his arms above his chest to press his coat tigther against himself. “I mean, lots of us would kill for what they offered me, but…” He quickly looked away, shutting down his eyes to be able to utter the sentence. “Have you seen him earlier? It’s with _him_. I don’t know if I can handle this, Jun.”

His friend nodded in acknowledgment, and mainly sympathy. Junhui knew the entire story, so he could grasp how Hyungwon felt.

“They offered me this campaign too, just so you know.”

Hyungwon’s head swiftly turned to his friend.

“Really? I mean, they said there would be two other models but… I thought you were going back to China for good. Weren’t you and…”

“They offered to Hao too, since we’re under the same agency.” Jun pursed his lips into a kind smile. “Don’t know if they told you already, but it’s gonna be a six-day schedule in Hong Kong. It will be good for you, hyung. You’re gonna rise to the top of the list after this.”

The silver-haired released the, possibly, 70th sigh of the night.

“Still don’t believe you’re gonna retire. You’re just 23.”

“Yeah.” Jun chuckled. “But I want to try new things, you know? And Hao too, so I guess we both are gonna start over together. We both started too young, so we earned good money so far. Come on… It’s gonna be our last campaign, you gotta be there with us. We’d rather do it with a friend.”

“This sounds like you two are inviting me for a threesome.”

“As if.” His younger friend threw his head back, laughing. “Your skinny ass isn’t even in the top 5 of our list. Seriously, Hyungwon. Maybe it’s time for you to finally let go, you know.”

Maybe it was.

  

 

Back inside the coziness of the restaurant, Hyungwon wrapped an arm around Jun’s shoulder and leaned his head against his friend’s, enjoying the warmth of the younger man whom never seemed bothered by the cold breeze of any place.

As they stopped by the elevator to leave the place, Hyunwoo approached them.

“Hey.” His manager seemed a bit distressed, fidgeting on his trousers. He bowed quickly to both Junhui and his manager, Wonwoo. “Maybe we should go.”

“Yeah.” Hyungwon pulled away from Jun, standing up straight with a frown on his face. “We’re waiting for the elevator to—”

 _Ding_.

The elevator doors swung open to reveal it wasn’t empty at all, and Hyungwon wished he could go back in time to prevent himself from ever standing there.

Unaffected for a moment, Hoseok fervently made out with a random guy inside there, out of all the fucking elevators in that godforsaken hotel. It was all as if the universe had prepared such view just for his eyes, just to crush his heart with an invisible hand that made him freeze on spot.

His widened eyes that stared at that atrocity slowly moved towards a smaller figure, whom distraughtly ran in their direction.

The man looked at his face, then back at the inside of the elevator, then back to Hyungwon’s face before shouting.

“SHIN HOSEOK!”

His ex-boyfriend pulled away from the guy he was kissing as if he had been electrocuted, taking a while to figure out his whereabouts.

Then he finally gazed at Hyungwon, with the audacity of looking shocked.

A chortle escaped his mouth faster than his brain could process, earning a surprised stare from everyone in that vicinity. Hyungwon’s hand trembled as he brought it to rub his face, ruining his make-up — but at that point, what wasn’t?

“Hyung, come on.” Jun wrapped a hand around his wrist, dragging him away from there.

Hyungwon’s legs felt too heavy to even move, but he still did it anyway.

Whatever happened inside that elevator wasn’t his business, and whatever Hoseok did shouldn’t have the right to affect him so badly. He could feel his eyes tearing up when a sudden yell made him halt.

“HYUNGWON!” Hoseok’s voice, unmistakable even if it were amidst a noisy crowd. “HYUNGWON!”

A hand was placed on his lower back, and he craned his neck up to see Hyunwoo apologetically smiling at him.

 

* * *

 

_Private Chat_

**Shin Hosuck**

 [10:49 a.m.]

Kihyun

holy shit kihyun

tell me it was just a nightmare

that didn’t happen

 

**Hamster Manager**

[10:51 a.m.]

You’re the fucking nightmare, I swear to god

Your ability to fuck up is astounding

I don’t even know why I still try to help you

Get your shit together, you have a photoshoot at 1:00 p.m.

Or don’t, since you just do whatever the fuck you want lately

**Shin Hosuck**

 [10:52 a.m.]

i'm sorry. really.

Kihyun

i didn’t mean

[10:54 a.m.]

kihyun?

 

 

_Private Chat_

**Thotseok**

[10:58 a.m.]

Minhyukkie

pls talk to me

i know im a fuck up but i need someone not to ignore me rn

**Puppy Stylist**

[11:02 a.m.]

i should, u know

ur a fucking idiot istg

**Thotseok**

[11:03 a.m.]

:(

i know

god i should just fuckin die

i messed up everything before even having a chance to try

i remember his face when he saw me…. minhyukkie :(((( i want to die

**Puppy Stylist**

[11:04 a.m.]

jooheon left in the middle of the night and I KNEW shit happened

but holy fuck hoseok why tf did u hook up with someone when u still love hyungwon

**Thotseok**

i…

i do. i still love him

fuck

fuck, minhyuk

what the fuck do i do now??

**Puppy Stylist**

[11:07 a.m.]

**Thotseok**

[11:14 a.m.]

WAIT

AM I READING THIS RIGHT??

THE TEXT I GOT FROM KIHYUN

SAYS THAT HYUNGWON AGREED TO DO THE CAMPAIGN W/ ME

???????????????????????????????????????

**Puppy Stylist**

[11:14 a.m.]

whAT IS HAPPENING

THE SIMULATION BE REALLY GLITCHING HARD

its the universe giving u a chance, dumbass

don’t fuck this up AGAIN

**Thotseok**

I’M????/

SKJDHBDJSKS?

WHAT?/

WE GOING TO HONG KONG FOR 6 DAYS

MKINHUIKHDJFJFKDDJFF

jfc i still feel horrible but

??

AjhHSDKKKDKFKKFFJJDFKD

im gonna get him back mark my words

**Puppy Stylist**

[11:14 a.m.]

you betta or else ill have to be awkward around my bf’s best friend for the rest of my life

 

* * *

 

_Private Chat_

**Yoo Kihyun (Hoseok’s manager)**

[11:34 a.m.]

So… Is it true?

**Son Hyunwoo (Hyungwon’s manager)**

[11:39 a.m.]

About the campaign? Yes. I was surprised too when he came to me this morning.

Apparently, his friends were also casted for it and it’s their last modeling gig before they retire, so he wants to accompany them

Regardless of what happened…

**Yoo Kihyun (Hoseok’s manager)**

[11:41 a.m.]

Jesus. I’m so sorry on behalf of that idiot.

Not the first time he makes me feel embarrassed but still… I’m sorry

**Son Hyunwoo (Hyungwon’s manager)**

Don’t be. To be honest, I tried to talk Hyungwon out of it, but he’s resolute. No one can make him do what he doesn’t want.

Seriously, it’s okay

Are you free right now?

**Yoo Kihyun (Hoseok’s manager)**

Yes…?

I just have to take Hoseok to a schedule in an hour

**Son Hyunwoo (Hyungwon’s manager)**

Wanna grab some coffee? It’s on me.

We can talk more about the campaign, since we’ll be seeing each other quite a lot for a while :)

**Yoo Kihyun (Hoseok’s manager)**

Sure?

Sure

Text me the address, I’ll meet you there in… 20?

**Son Hyunwoo (Hyungwon’s manager)**

Works for me :)

 

 

_Private Chat_

**Kiki**

[11:41 a.m.]

LEE MINHYUK

MAYDAY

**Min**

by GOT7

**Kiki**

IM SERIOUS ITS AN EMERGENCY

I HAVE A DATE??????? WITH HYUNGWONS MANAGER???? IN 10 MIN

**Min**

OH WORM

FACETIME ME BITCH

WE GONNA GO THRU UR LIL CLOSET

why is everyone in this squad such a mess lmao

gonna get u the perfect outfit

**Kiki**

****

**Min**

gotcha, king

 

* * *

 

**3 DAYS LATER**

 

_THE BOIS ARE BACK IN TOWN_

[8:24 a.m.]

 **Hyung₩on** : furry come with me to hong kong

 **Hyung₩on** : I’ll give u ₩50000 every time you entertain me when I get bored

[8:27 a.m.]

 **Young &Rich**: did u forget im in COLLEGE

 **Young &Rich**: finals week babe! im tryin not to die!

 **Hyung₩on** : Ugh why do you insist on that, you’re talented just set up your own studio and do music

 **Hyung₩on** : Or just live your chaebol life like you’re supposed to. Who wants to work when they’re already rich

 **Young &Rich**: lemme live my life in peace beanpole

 **Young &Rich**: also i been knew u got sum other dongsaengs w/ u in this

 **Young &Rich**: just say already u like them more :/

 **Hyung₩on** : I do, but they’re always making out so that’s not really fun for me

 **Young &Rich**: don’t thirdwheel then ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Broheon** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

[8:31 a.m.]

 **Hyung₩on** : Shut up you both

 **Hyung₩on** : I’d rather cut my dick off

 **Broheon** : I’d go with you, but I got too many schedules til the next month

 **Hyung₩on** : I know, go get the underground scene, rap god

 **Broheon** : it will be over soon, you know? do ya model thing and come back

 **Broheon** : we can find a new place for you to live when you’re back in korea

 **Hyung₩on** : Just pray I don’t kill him or myself during this shit fest

 **Broheon** : stay close to your model friends and everything gonna work out well

 **Broheon** : but u know……….. may be a controversial opinion…… but u should talk to him

 **Hyung₩on** : What for? He made himself pretty clear back then and again, in that fucking elevator

 **Broheon** : you never know, hyung

 **Broheon** : sometimes life just have a really bad timing

 **Broheon** : when i started dating minhyuk we agreed in not talking abt this thing abt u and hoseok

 **Broheon** : but u know… the few times i met him he seemed like a p nice guy. idk

 **Broheon** : if u don’t want it, u have all the right tho, just throwing this in here bc i feel like u need some closure to move on

 **Hyung₩on** : Thanks for caring, Jooheonnie. But I’m fine. And I don’t have anything to talk to that man.

 **Hyung₩on** : I gotta finish packing my stuff, my flight is in 4 hours

 **Young &Rich**: bring me a lil sumn

 **Hyung₩on** : You’re rich, buy it yourself

 **Young &Rich**: have fun jerking off alone in ur room asshole

 

 

_Private Chat_

**Hyungwon-ah**

[12:02 p.m.]

Why is there so much press in this airport for fuck’s sake

My eyes hurt from so many damn flashes after we almost got crushed at the entry

**Manager Hyunwoo**

[12:03 p.m.]

Do I have to remember you that you’re famous?

Also, Hoseok is very famous

Of course there would be press

**Hyungwon-ah**

Then why tf his fansites were all over me

**Manager Hyunwoo**

You don’t really check your own SNS, right?

They’re thrilled that you’re going to work with Hoseok in a clothing campaign

By the way, you should post a selfie with him on Twitter

**Hyungwon-ah**

****

**Manager Hyunwoo**

I’m kidding

But post a selfie though

You have fans, Hyungwon

Feed them

**Hyungwon-ah**

UGH fine

 

* * *

 

_Hoseok’s gay drama begins_

[12:06 p.m.]

 **19 and never fuckin learned how to read** : lmfao kihyun is jobless

 **In Yoo we trust** : ???

 **19 and never fuckin learned how to read** : have u seen what hyungwon posted on his twitter acc

 **19 and never fuckin learned how to read** : hoseok is DEAD im sure check on him

 **In Yoo we trust** : he went to the bathroom before we board

 **In Yoo we trust** : OH MY GOD I CAN HEAR HIM SCREAMING FROM HERE WTF???

 **19 and never fuckin learned how to read** : hyungwon hit him with the ddu du ddu du

 **19 and never fuckin learned how to read** :

 

[12:15 p.m.]

 **Headass employer** : SDHFKJKLJKGFHDGDFJG IM OKAY NOW BUT ?/?JDFJJFJNDFJJFJFGJDNNDNDMKDJJDFHFHFJH

 **Headass employer** : going (airplane emoji) to leave a comment

 **In Yoo we trust** : HOE DON’T DO IT AND TURN OFF YOUR PHONE WE’RE GONNA TAKE OFF SOON

 

 

_Private Chat_

**Minbaby <3**

[12:22 p.m.]

listen i know we agreed to not talk abt them but lmfao

did u see the comment h*s*** left on h****w**’s tweet

“looking good ;)” THE AUDACITY OF THIS THOT IS UNBELIEVABLE

twitter is going WILD they SHIP IT

**Honey boo <3**

[12:23 p.m.]

BABE

YOUR MIND UGH

i was abt to text u abt that lmaoooo

idk how to feel abt this but still……. what is h*s*** doing…….

**Minbaby <3**

[12:24 p.m.]

trying to get his man back………

**Honey boo <3**

****

**Minbaby <3**


	2. Come back, thot

**DAY 01**

_Private Chat_

**Hamster Manager**

[8:16 a.m.]

For the love of God, stop staring at Hyungwon

Fucking weirdo

**Shin Hosuck**

im admiring one of the wonders of the modern world

fuCK who looks so pretty even tho they basically sleepin on the table

**Hamster Manager**

STOP

STARING

Srsly Hoseok. Take this shit seriously or I’m gonna quit for real

You gonna be on your own

**Shin Hosuck**

[8:17 a.m.]

jeez…… calm down ill stop

its already a miracle he’s eating breakfast at the same table as me

but it’s just bc of his model friends were already sitting here :/

**Hamster Manager**

For fuck’s sake it’s too early for you to start your emo bs

Finish your food, the first shooting starts in 30 min

**Shin Hosuck**

[8:19 a.m.]

oooooohhhh hyungwon’s manager is in the room, u really pulling thru ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

climb that like a mf tree, shawty

**Hamster Manager**

You

You just made me legally blind

and I have daily convos with Lee Minhyuk, congrats

 

* * *

  

_Petty & Pretty _

[8:22 a.m.]

 **Jerry** : boi

 **Jerry** : hoseok stared at Won for 11 min and 23 sec

 **Art hoe** : how tf did u time it while talking about hand lotion at the same time, jun

 **Jerry** : multitasking, baby

 **Jerry** : btw you’re shooting with him today and tomorrow, i allow u to thirst over those muscles

[8:23 a.m.]

 **Korean idiot** : Still don’t agree with my nickname in this chat but I’m too lazy to change it

 **Art hoe** : just say u don’t know how and go…

 **Korean idiot** : Fuck off, Minghao

 **Korean idiot** : Also??? Get another hobby, Junhui

 **Korean idiot** : Good luck partnering with that asshole, lmao

 **Jerry** : why are u laughing u gonna have to do most of the stuff with him besides ur solos

 **Korean idiot** :

**Art hoe** : hyung, excuse me for saying this but HE’S BUILT LIKE A MF GREEK GOD

 **Art hoe** : baby I will take that free ticket to thirst over him later

 **Jerry** : :/

 **Art hoe** : still love you the most, prince <3

 **Jerry** : <3 <3 <3

 **Korean idiot** : GET THIS LOVEY DOVEY SHIT OUT OF MY FACE

 **Art hoe** : ✓ half past idgaf about yo lonely ass

 **Jerry** : this is so sad alexa play lovey-dovey by t-ara

 **Korean idiot** : You headasses deserve each other

 

 

_THE BOIS ARE BACK IN TOWN_

[11:24 a.m.]

 **Hyung₩on** : God, I wish I could just shoot this entire campaign with Jun and let Minghao to deal with that jackass even though I pity my dongsaeng

[11:25 a.m.]

 **Young &Rich**: HOW IS IT GOING you be getting dem coins?

 **Hyung₩on** : And a headache from having to deal with that man staring at me every chance he gets

 **Hyung₩on** : I’m gonna send him a pic, it will last longer

 **Broheon** : HUH A DICK PIC?

 **Young &Rich**: me, an intellectual: a photo of richard

 **Hyung₩on** : Why all of my friends are fucking crackheads

 **Young &Rich**: but srsly, just stare back at him

 **Young &Rich**: BETTER. hit on someone while he stares at u

 **Broheon** : chaotic evil

 **Hyung₩on** : Hmmm… not a bad idea for a furry

 **Young &Rich**:

 

* * *

 

_Hoseok’s gay drama begins_

[1:26 p.m.]

 **In Yoo we trust** : Guess who’s at the hospital and is dying bc can’t speak Mandarin for SHIT

 **19 and never fuckin learned how to read** : DID HOSEOK FINALLY CAUSED AN ANEURISM ON U

 **In Yoo we trust** : I wish he did

 **In Yoo we trust** : Instead this motherfucker crushed a fucking GLASS CUP with his BARE HAND

 **In Yoo we trust** : All bc he saw Hyungwon being “““too friendly””” with some dude

 **19 and never fuckin learned how to read** :

**19 and never fuckin learned how to read** : how bad is the wound

[2:09 p.m.]

 **Headass employer** : aw thanks for caring

 **19 and never fuckin learned how to read** : just trynna think if im going to have to find a way to hide the cut when i choose ur outfits

 **Headass employer** : why yall hate me :/

 **19 and never fuckin learned how to read** : u literally smashed a glass in ur hand bc u got jealous, u human disaster

 **Headass employer** : HE WAS THROWING HIMSELF ON THAT GUY ON PURPOSE I KNOW THAT

 **In Yoo we trust** : You’re literally the last person in the motherfucking planet that can complain about that

 **In Yoo we trust** : I don’t need to remind you of the Incident Category 5 on the elevator

 **19 and never fuckin learned how to read** : is this how we classifying hoseok’s fuck ups rn lmao. i love it

 **Headass employer** : STOP ROASTING ME :/ IM INJURED :/

 **In Yoo we trust** : If you’re good to type, you’re good to go back to your schedules

 

 

_Private Chat_

**Xu Minghao (model)**

[3:45 p.m.]

Uhm. Hi. I’m Minghao, one of the models working with your client

The one who translated stuff for you earlier at the hospital

Is he alright?

**Yoo Kihyun (Shin Hoseok’s manager)**

[3:46 p.m.]

Hello! Yes, he’s okay

The cut wasn’t too deep

And thank you very much for your help earlier, Minghao-ssi

**Xu Minghao (model)**

No problem, and you may speak casually :)

Actually

Can I ask you something, Kihyun-ssi?

**Yoo Kihyun (Shin Hoseok’s manager)**

[3:48 p.m.]

Oh boy

I mean, yes you can. And you can call me hyung if you prefer

**Xu Minghao (model)**

Yes! So, Kihyun hyung…

What’s your boy’s deal?

Like… with Hyungwon hyung

Sorry if it sounds unprofessional of me, but I’m just really curious

You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to

**Yoo Kihyun (Shin Hoseok’s manager)**

[3:50 p.m.]

So…

You’re Hyungwon’s friend, so I’ll assume you know what went down between them

**Xu Minghao (model)**

I do

At least what Hyungwon told me

**Yoo Kihyun (Shin Hoseok’s manager)**

[3:52 p.m.]

Yeah. There might be more to the story than Hyungwon actually knows

But I can only tell you a part of it.

It’s Hoseok’s story. And… it’s complicated

**Xu Minghao (model)**

****

 

* * *

 

**DAY 02**

 

Hyungwon hesitated now one, not two, not three, not four, not five, not six, not seven, but eight times before knocking on that goddamn door, already filled with a similar regret that usually comes when he eats way too much shrimp than his body can actually handle, regardless of Hyunwoo’s unending “I told you so”.

Just like the path down the hall to Hoseok’s room, only standing by that entrance made Hyungwon’s legs shudder with an apprehension he shouldn’t have; they haven’t exchanged more than quick bows out of necessity for Hyungwon to show he can be professional, and after so long he simply didn’t know how to start a proper conversation.

It was nearly 8:00 a.m. and Hyungwon would have to leave for his solo shoot soon, so he chose to stick to the short script and just knocked on the damn door, praying to not make a fool out of himself.

The door opened abruptly, with way too much strength than the necessary.

“Hamster, I told you I don’t want—”

Hoseok’s eyes went round as soon as they landed on Hyungwon, standing by his door with an ointment pack in hand. The man only wore gym shorts and a tank top, which didn’t make Hyungwon’s life easier.

“Here.” Hyungwon shoved the small package on the older man’s chest. “It’s… yeah, huh… ointment. That one you used to… huh, whatever.”

The taller turned on his heels to leave before his face could start getting red, but a hand on his wrist stopped him.

“Hyungwon, wait!”

The asshole had no shame in using his best puppy eyes, gazing at Hyungwon from a lower level since he had to stretch his body onwards to reach him.

“Please.” Hoseok softly asked, loosening the grip on him. “Gimme one minute. Just…”

In any other circumstance, the model would’ve started shouting at him right in that damn corridor, without a worry about making a scene. However, either he liked it or not, they were still under a professional contract, and Hyungwon wasn’t going to ruin the career he fought so hard to build because of that man.

“Let go of me.” Hyungwon ordered. His voice as much toneless as he could muster it.

Hoseok did, and the younger man quickly passed by him to enter the room.

Every single centimeter of that space reeked of him, and the worst part was that Hyungwon hated himself for still remembering this; the citrus scent of Hoseok’s well-known perfume infested his senses, smothering Hyungwon more and more each second he spent in there.

“55 seconds.” Hyungwon warned him as the older closed the door, strolling to face the nearest window a couple of steps ahead, with his back turned to the man.

“Hyungwon.” The silvery way Hoseok said his name gave him goosebumps. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. You have no idea—”

Hyungwon let out a dry chuckle.

“ _Please_ , Hoseok.” Turning around to face him, Hyungwon crossed his arms over his chest. “Let’s not do this ‘exes see each other after a long time’ bullshit cliché, okay? Just say what you want to say. I have a schedule.”

“I want to say that I am sorry.” Hoseok answered, almost under his breath. “I missed you… so much.”

Fuck, how Hyungwon’s legs trembled again.

“What are you sorry for? For letting the entire country know that you slept with someone while you were secretly dating me? You…” His voice started to crack, but Hyungwon wasn’t about to let himself look like a full idiot. “Let’s just finish this job and try not to cross paths again.”

As Hyungwon trudged to the exit, fingers wrapped around his wrist again, but this time he yanked it down violently.

But, without knowing, he had just hit Hoseok’s injured hand.

“Oh, fuck.” Hyungwon’s eyes widened as he saw blood slowly soaking the bandage. “Fuck!”

“It’s fine, it’s fine.” Said Hoseok, as he scrunched up his face and winced in pain.

“I’m gonna call Kihyun.”

“No.” Hoseok used his other hand to grasp the edge of Hyungwon’s sleeve. “He’s gonna nag me to death. It’s fine. I can use…” His eyes darted to the small glass table behind Hyungwon. “That thing. It’s fine.”

“Shut the fuck up. I brought this for Kihyun to apply on you. You can’t bandage yourself for shit. Sit down.”

_What the fuck am I doing? What?_

“Hyungwon…” The man called for him as soon as he turned around to retrieve the ointment pack. “You—”

“Sit. Down.” Hyungwon pointed to the brown sofa behind Hoseok.

With a few rapid nods, Hoseok complied.

Taking another look at the pack he clutched in his hands, Hyungwon let out a huff followed by a small chuckle, absolutely out of incredulity for his current actions.

But maybe that could be a good thing for him, the man concluded — or tried to convince himself to make his presence there less preposterous. To have some closure could push on the progress of healing of his deepest wound, one that didn’t seem to get better even with the distance between them, or his attempts of placing the memories of Hoseok in the realm of oblivion.

“Hand.” The silver-haired demanded as he plopped down next to Hoseok, not making eye contact.

The older man winced again in pain as Hyungwon removed the blood-stained bandage, and he didn’t have to look up to be certain that there was a stupid pout in Hoseok’s mouth.

“Cry baby…” Hyungwon spoke under his breath, already working on applying the ointment.

“It hurts!” Hoseok wailed, in that common childlike tone of his.

“Try not to smash glass with your hand next time.”

Hoseok’s reply came out so low that Hyungwon almost didn’t pick it up.

“Try not to flirt with others then…”

Unconsciously, Hyungwon pressed the gaze on his hand harder than he intended.

“Excuse me?”

His ex groaned a bit louder, bringing his hand closer to his chest.

“Am I lying?” The older squinted at him. “You were all touchy… and _too_ _close_ … to that guy. In the shared waiting room. You knew what you were doing!”

“So you’re a moron without impulse control and that’s my fucking fault?”

“Are you with him?”

“For fuck’s sake, Hoseok!” Hyungwon jolted forward, getting off the couch out of sheer anger. “Fine! I was pretending to flirt with him because I can’t fucking stand you staring at me the whole time we are in the same room! You get on my damn nerves!”

The other man blinked a couple of times, as if he was digesting his speech.

“So… you’re not with him?”

The silver-haired scoffed.

“That’s the only thing you got from all I’ve said? No, Hoseok. I’m not with him. That’s Mingyu, for fuck’s sake.”

“Mingyu?”

Hyungwon was exasperated already, letting out a loud sigh. He wouldn’t have followed Changkyun’s advice if he knew it’d be such a hassle.

“Mingyu is a close friend I made in China. He is Hao’s manager, dumbass. AND he dates Jun’s manager. I don’t know why I’m explaining anything to you.”

Right after that, Hoseok’s mouth formed a big O, nodding as he looked away to ponder on his bullshit behavior — probably.

All the emotions prompted by the man threatened to flood Hyungwon’s chest once more, so he decided to finish that thing soon.

“You don’t have any right to do that.” The younger abruptly sat down, grabbing Hoseok’s hand once more to do his task swiftly. “You don’t…”

“Wonnie…”

“Don’t.” Hyungwon’s glare was a pretty good statement, or at least he liked to believe it was.

“Please…”

Working as fast as he could, the model finally finished bandaging him up with quivering and cold hands. As soon as he got the package mess off of him, he darted towards the door.

“I didn’t cheat on you.” His ex-boyfriend avowed in an orotund voice, and Hyungwon stopped on his tracks, with his back turned to the older man. “I didn’t…”

Hyungwon’s legs shuddered even harder as his breath got caught in his throat.

“They had pictures of you with your ex-boyfriend.” Hoseok affirmed, and the last remaining air was knocked out of Hyungwon’s lungs. “A friend of mine told me about it. That they were going to release it. I was a veteran already, but you were just beginning… your career…”

“AND WHAT…” Hyungwon’s words were swerved by his emotion as he swirled around to face the man. “You fucking cheated on me. It was on fucking TV, in every fucking website.”

“Those pictures…” A tear rolled down Hoseok’s cheeks, not bothering to wipe it off. “They were from a year before we started dating. My company… bought it from a photographer. I gave them to the paparazzi who wanted to expose you, they knew they could make more money out of me. So… I traded those for yours.”

A dizziness suddenly clouded Hyungwon’s mind, but he tried to stay alert, even though it felt like reality around him was falling into pieces. Shutting his eyes for a couple of seconds, Hyungwon drew in a sharp breath.

“You… I felt like a fucking joke and…” The silver-haired choked back a sob, feeling his throat burn a bit. “You hid it from me… You let me believe…”

Hoseok slowly got up, and Hyungwon mechanically took a step backwards.

“You shut me down.” His brittle voice made it sound like he was about to cry. “The next thing I knew you moved to China, changed numbers and refused any contact. I kept trying, for a long time… but you became successful. I thought you were better off without me. All I wanted… was for you to be happy. I watched from afar…”

“I WAS FUCKING DEVASTATED!” At the very rate of his voice getting loud, the tears now uncontrollably rolled down Hyungwon’s voice. “I…”

Hyungwon covered his mouth with his hands to muffle the sound of his weeping, unable to look at the older man any longer.

He didn’t expect to leave that room with more conflicted feelings that he had entered with.

 

* * *

 

_Private Chat_

**Shin Hosuck**

[8:33 a.m.]

Kihyun

I need you

NOW

**Hamster Manager**

[8:39 a.m.]

What’s going on? I was taking a shower

**Shin Hosuck**

please. come here

please

im…

i told him

my heart hurts so much

**Hamster Manager**

FUCK

I’M ON MY WAY

 

* * *

 

**DAY 03**

 

_Petty & Pretty _

[9:37 a.m.]

 **Jerry** : Won… how are you feeling now? A bit better?

[9:39 a.m.]

 **Korean idiot** :

**Art hoe** : WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS

 **Korean idiot** : My mood

 **Jerry** : hyung :( you cried so badly yesterday idk how you finished your shoots

 **Korean idiot** : I rescheduled my mental breakdown after crying for a whole hour

 **Korean idiot** : I have to shoot with him today…

[9:40 a.m.]

 **Art hoe** : so… do you believe him? what he said…

 **Korean idiot** : Idk

 **Korean idiot** : Idk what to think or feel anymore

 **Jerry** : go easy :( let’s eat pizza and cuddle later after our scheds :(

 **Art hoe** : am I invited too?

 **Jerry** : ofc <3 more cuddles to Won <3

 **Korean idiot** : Ily guys :( <3

 

* * *

 

_Hoseok’s gay drama begins_

[10:36 a.m.]

 **19 and never fuckin learned how to read** : gays i need updates

 **19 and never fuckin learned how to read** : seokkie, are you feeling better? :/

 **Headass employer** : idk man… i feel empty

 **Headass employer** : but i also feel like i finally did the right thing

 **In Yoo we trust** : You did :( You know you gotta shoot with him from now on, right?

[10:37 a.m.]

 **Headass employer** : yeah……

 **Headass employer** : hes gonna be so uncomfortable… ughhhhhhh

 **19 and never fuckin learned how to read** : im sure he just needs sum space, and i know u gon try your best so dw much

 **Headass employer** : :(

 

 

_Private Chat_

**Kiki**

[11:55 a.m.]

I’M FUCKING FADING

MINHYUKKKKK

ANSWER ME BITCH I’M HFGDJKDKDD

**Min**

[11:56 a.m.]

whAT

**Kiki**

You’re in for some gay drama?

**Min**

A L W A Y S

**Kiki**

So

Hyungwon and Hoseok were doing their shoot together

His manager isn’t here this time :/

BUT

I was here just waiting for Hoseok to finish so we can go eat

And they were taking the last pics

This time they had to lie down on a couch together

Like, Hyungwon slightly on top of Hoseok’s stomach

**Min**

[coughs] GAY

**Kiki**

[11:57 a.m.]

Then, uh, kinda awkward but they still were sort of professional

Took the damn pics and

Hyungwon fucking bolted out of the couch as soon as the photographer said they were done

So fast that he actually tripped on his own feet

MY LUNGS, MINHYUK

The best part was how fucking naturally Hoseok caught him before he could fall

And they got in this awkward position with Hoseok holding him by the waist

And Hyungwon with his hands around Hoseok’s neck

Nearly falling on the couch again

I swear to God, Minhyuk

They stayed like that for a solid 30 secs

THEY WERE BOTH BLUSHING SO BAD

**Min**

[11:59 a.m.]

THIS IS A GAYS ONLY EVENT LMFAOOOOOOOOO

where our bitch at

**Kiki**

He sprinted out of the room just like Hyungwon

Probably screaming somewhere

I hate that there’s no one around to witness that drama bullshit with me

**Min**

just say you miss me and go :~

  **Kiki**

[12:00 p.m.]

Nevermind, Minghao is here

**Min**

BETRAY ME LIKE THAT

 

* * *

 

_THE BOIS ARE BACK IN TOWN_

[12:45 p.m.]

 **Hyung₩on** : I’m gonna kill myself, any last words y’all wanna say to me?

 **Young &Rich**: please say sike                       

 **Broheon** : so……. my friend dug up something on the paparazzi who exposed hoseok’s pics back then

 **Young &Rich**: tell hansol to stop being a coward and answer my question on who would win in a mothman x bigfoot fight

 **Broheon** : stfu for once in ur life

 **Broheon** : and ofc its mothman

 **Young &Rich**: MEGA BLOCKED don’t belittle bigfoot like that :/

[12:47 p.m.]

 **Hyung₩on** : FOR FUCK’S SAKE JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SAY BEFORE I REALLY KILL MYSELF

 **Broheon** : so…. he is searching into the guy’s phone, laptops, SNS, every fuckin thing he can hack into

 **Young &Rich**: ngl that turned me on a lil bit

 **Broheon** : ANYWAYS…….. he found an e-mail exchange between the dude and hoseok….. hoseok was really the one who sent his scandal photos to the guy

 **Broheon** : it was right the day before it went public

 **Broheon** : he sent me copies of the e-mails. i sent it to you on private

 **Broheon** : so… seems legit what hoseok said, hyung

[12:49 p.m.]

 **Hyung₩on** : Hmm… anything on the pictures he supposedly had of me and threatened to release?

 **Broheon** : not really……. maybe you could ask… hoseok?

 **Hyung₩on** :

[12:51 p.m.]

 **Broheon** : anyways……. minhyuk gave me his number in case u wanted to ask him so…

 **Broheon** : _[contact attached]_

 **Young &Rich**: jokes aside, do what u feel its right, hyung :/ we love ya and support ya

 **Hyung₩on** : Thanks guys. Jooheon, tell Hansol I’ll pay 4x the price we settled if he finds anything else

 **Young &Rich**: u know u can count on us whenever u need right

 **Young &Rich**: except rn cuz my new exo album just arrived and i hope I get a sehun photocard

 **Hyung₩on** : I’m gonna shimmy shimmy kokothrow you off the window once I’m back in Korea

 

* * *

  

**DAY 04**

 

_Hoseok’s gay drama begins_

[6:10 p.m.]

 **Headass employer** : it has been sixteen (16) hours since i had him in my arms and i still blush every time i remember jhdfsSKDGHKG

 **19 and never fuckin learned how to read** :

**Headass employer** : did u just fuckin used me as a memedhjhJKHKSDJGKJHJKGJK

 **In Yoo we trust** : I hadn’t laughed so hard in a while, thanks Seok for pulling that shit in front of me

 **Headass employer** : sghkkjGJDSH IT WAS AWKWARD BUT SO GOOD FUCK OFF

 **Headass employer** : but thank god it was just u there, the photographers don’t really care so

 **In Yoo we trust** : Bold of you to assume I didn’t tell Xu Minghao and Wen Junhui when they entered the room after you and Hyungwon ran out like fools

[6:12 p.m.]

 **Headass employer** : YOO KIHYUN WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH

 **Headass employer** : nvm. lets not go there

 **Headass employer** : WAAYITHJSKHSGDKUGWAXTDHDFKLSD

 **Headass employer** : KJDGSDGHYUNKS???/DHGXHJDGKJHSJKDFNKLJUSDSNKFDNM

 **Headass employer** : SKGTXXJTÇLFD???????????????????????????????????DSMMMSCJKG!!!!!!

 **In Yoo we trust** : What in the whole fuck is happening

 **19 and never fuckin learned how to read** : translation: hyungwon just texted him

 **In Yoo we trust** : You either reached the galaxy brain level to understand that or you two share the same last brain cell

 

 

_Private chat_

**Unknown number**

[6:12 p.m.]

Hm. Hi. It’s me, Hyungwon. Jooheon gave me your number saying that Minhyuk gave it to him, so… anyways. I’d like to talk.

**Shin Hoseok**

YEYSTRS

YES

I MAEAN

I mean, yes

_Would you like to save this contact as Hyungwon?_

Yes | No

**Hyungwon**

[6:14 p.m.]

Okay…

It’s… hmm… about what you told me. The paparazzi.

Does he still have the old pictures of me and my ex?

**Shin Hoseok**

oh… not really

i payed a good amount for the copies and i saw him deleting the stuff from his laptop

so… u don’t have to worry

**Hyungwon**

Hmm… okay. Thanks.

**Shin Hoseok**

[6:16 p.m.]

are you okay? from earlier… you almost fell and…

yeah

**Hyungwon**

I am. Thanks for… catching me.

[6:19 p.m.]

Listen… do you want to grab a drink at the bar? I’ll buy you something for helping me earlier.

[6:24 p.m.]

???

Guess that’s a no…

**Shin Hoseok**

NO

I DO

i was rereading the message to see if i was seeing things right

u mean right now?

**Hyungwon**

God… you…

No, not right now. I’m currently sandwiched between Jun and Minghao. They’re really strong cuddlers

In an hour?

**Shin Hoseok**

see you there

 

 

_Hoseok’s gay drama begins_

[6:26 p.m.]

 **Headass employer** :

**In Yoo we trust** : DID YOU JUST MEME ME YOU SON OF A BITCH

 **Headass employer** : HEIEHSJIININVETIEHDJDKMHEJKS ?// RONDJDIIRNKSJSLJDLSHOGTJSHFBSABJREJKRKS

 **19 and never fuckin learned how to read** : HE INVITED YOU FOR A DRINK AT THE HOTEL BAR???? SEND ME PICS OF YOUR OUTFIT RIGHT FUCKING NOW

 **In Yoo we trust** : How the fuck did you picked up it all from that keysmash

 **19 and never fuckin learned how to read** : you can’t even spell modern age talent

 

 

The nervousness that ran through his entire body wasn’t Hoseok’s biggest problem, or the way how his trembling leg actually made the bar counter quiver a bit, which got him a few weird looks, including from the bartender.

Looking down at himself, he felt grateful for Minhyuk’s fast advice on dressing up with an olive long-sleeved button down shirt and black jeans; it wasn’t nothing too formal, but he also wanted to look good for Hyungwon. The person he was, truly, meeting in a while.

The main problem was that he didn’t know what to say first, or how to actually hold a conversation with his ex. How could he convey the emptiness in his life that Hyungwon’s absence caused? Would the younger man ever believe him again?

His musings were cut short but someone clearing his throat behind him.

As expected, Hoseok made a fool out of himself by almost slipping off the stool for turning around too quickly.

“Oh. Hey.”

Hyungwon’s mouth quickly curved into a grin and Hoseok’s heart missed a beat.

The younger man wore a simple black printed shirt with jeans of same color, and yet remained the most beautiful person he had seen in his entire lifetime.

He was quite biased, though.

The taller man settled himself on the stool next to him, raising his hand to call for the bartender.

“What are you having?” Hyungwon peeked at the drink in front of Hoseok, then back at the latter. “Beer?”

“Yeah.”

The taller now directed spoke to the bartender in a perfect Mandarin, and Hoseok got confused for a moment until he remembered they were actually in Hong Kong.

So much happened in such short period of time that some things seemed out of place, or time.

The lanky bartender quickly brought Hyungwon’s order, filling his empty cup with more beer and placing one with gin in front of the younger man.

“I thought you only drank wine.” Hoseok tried to steer a chat, timidly.

“Most of the time.” He replied, sipping on his drink. “Cuddling with Junhao made me sleepy, so I’m trying to stay awake.”

“Junhao?”

Hyungwon snorted, bringing his drink to his mouth again.

“That’s Minghao and Junhui’s couple name. Don’t tell them I actually called them this. I won’t hear the end of it.”

“I see…” Hoseok hummed, running his fingers on his gelid cup. “How long… have they been together?”

“Four years. They met when they started modeling.”

“Wow… they look young.”

“They are. But they’ve been through a lot together, it made them stronger. They were the only other models who tried to approach me. Everyone else thought I was a stuck up bitch.”

_You must have been so lonely…_

“I’m glad…” Hoseok’s voice almost cracked, but he got himself together in time. “You had them. It’s good.”

“I’ve watched it.” Hyungwon’s voice suddenly got higher, as if he was trying to keep his affirmation clear. “Your dramas. They’re good. Especially the funny one.”

A stupid smile appeared on Hoseok’s face as he turned to face the younger man.

“I thought you would like it! It was really fun playing a dude with amnesia. Not that amnesia is fun. But you know, the scenes I ended up doing was really fun.”

After a brief silence, the younger man inhaled sharply.

“You should have told me…” There wasn’t much certainty in Hyungwon’s voice, and it made Hoseok’s heart ache.

“I thought that too, for a while…” The older let out a tired sigh. “But in the end, it all came to the fact that a disaster was waiting to happen. Maybe… if I told you before it hit the news, you wouldn’t have suffered so much… but everything happened just in a two-day span while you were out of town… It all happened so fast. You became unreachable, my company forced me to lay low for a while…”

Only the slow jazz song that played in the background came between them for a moment, and surprisingly it was the silver-haired who broke the noiseless atmosphere.

“You shouldn’t have done it.” Hyungwon sniffled, and now the older noticed he pushed a tear back while taking a huge sip of his gin. “Trading.”

“Come on, Hyungwon. It was me and with a girl versus you with a man. You know the damage would _not_ have been the same. I could handle it.”

“Was a worthy cause?” His voice was so small, and yet pierced through Hoseok’s skin.

“I would do anything to protect you. So… yeah, not seeing your life being destroyed over stupid pictures was worthy.”

It threw him off his rhythm a little bit when Hyungwon chuckled out of nowhere, taking the rest of the liquor in one go.

“You are an idiot.” He declared, gesturing for the bartender to serve him again.

“Hyungwon.” Hoseok got off his stool, slowly getting closer to the younger man. “Stop drinking. We have an early shoot tomorrow.”

His eyes glinted with something the older man couldn’t really tell what it was, but it wasn’t resentment anymore. The slight penumbra created by the intimate lighting of the bar washed over his face like sluggish shooting stars, and never before during that trip Hoseok wanted to kiss him so much.

The bartender returned with another glass cup, but Hyungwon dismissed him by saying something in Mandarin, not breaking eye contact with Hoseok for a second.

“Walk me to my room, then.”

 

 

_Hoseok’s gay drama begins_

[8:16 p.m.]

 **Headass employer** : IMMA PASS OUT DHGKDJHGJHJFGJFJ

 **Headass employer** : IM WALKIN HIM TO HIS ROOM IF I DON’T MAKE IT I LOVE YALL

 **In Yoo we trust** : YOU TWO HAVE AN EARLY SHOOT TOMORROW

 **19 and never fuckin learned how to read** : let him nut in peace

 

 

“Anything wrong?”

Hoseok’s neck swiftly craned up to stare at the younger man a couple of steps ahead of him, waiting for the elevator.

“Nah.” He lied, trying not to let his nervousness show as he shoved his phone into his jeans’ pocket. “Just telling Kihyun I’m not dead.”

A loud _ting_ indicated the elevator’s arrival, oddly empty for a hotel so packed. Hoseok wasn’t about to complain, though.

Hyungwon’s room was one floor above Hoseok’s, something the latter found out through Kihyun that was a personal request of his ex-boyfriend, even though Minghao and Junhui actually had rooms in the same floor as Hoseok.

The actor quickly pressed the buttons to the 12th floor, where the younger stayed, putting a good space between them to not make Hyungwon anxious about such closeness. But it was the silver-haired model who actually shifted a bit closer to him, brushing a finger against his injured hand.

“Does it still hurt?”

Under the peculiar white lights of the elevator, Hyungwon looked almost otherworldly; his slight reddish face due the alcohol made him look cuter, but regardless of the fact that Hoseok remembered him as light weight, he didn’t seem intoxicated at all.

“A bit.” Hoseok swallowed, trying not to stare at his face for too long. “It’s okay.”

“Hao said you cried like a baby when they were treating you at the hospital.”

Of course Hyungwon’s friend had to be a disrespectful brat just like him.

“I…” The older gasped, and Hyungwon snorted.

“Are you seeing someone?”

The sudden question took Hoseok by surprise, easily able to read on his face.

“…No? Of course not.”

“Last time I saw you in an elevator, you were making out of a guy.”

“Oh…” The remembrance of his fuck up made the actor scream internally. “Didn’t mean anything… I was just shitfaced… and you…”

“Me…?”

“You came back, and you… hated me, and I just went back to do what I’ve done in the whole past year.”

Hyungwon drew his brows together.

“What?”

A harsh inhale got caught in Hoseok’s throat, but he did shift a bit to face the taller man again.

“Kissing people pretending they are you.”

No time was left to any response for the doors swung open with another loud _ting_ , but their shared stare was never broken.

The walk to Hyungwon’s room was a silent-filled experience, but not awkward or tense at all, to which Hoseok was thankful about. There was something in the air between them that he didn’t know how to describe, and everything hinted that Hyungwon didn’t either.

Bringing his hands behind his back, Hoseok watched as the man swiped the keycard to open the door.

“So… I see you—”

“Enter.”

The bossy tone in his voice made Hoseok’s legs turn into jelly.

Even though Hoseok opened his mouth to spout some bullshit, probably, his brain stopped him by turning his head into an entire clutter.

So he did as the taller man asked, flinching out of expectative as he heard Hyungwon shutting the door behind them.

“Our third date.” Hyungwon’s guttural voice echoed through the room, giving him goosebumps. “We went on a dinner at that ramen place. Then we went back to your apartment.”

Hoseok remembered it clearly, mainly because it rained on their way back to his home and Hyungwon got all soaked up, making a foolishly pouty face while whining like a child.

“Y-yeah…?” Turning on his heels, the actor now clearly saw the younger sauntering towards him.

“Remember what you said, when we got there and I borrowed your clothes, because I was drenched?”

The older nodded, eyes fixed on the man as if he was in a trance.

“I said you seemed smaller… cuz you always wore some baggy clothes… when we were together.”

At each step that Hyungwon took in his direction, Hoseok felt like what a prey must feel when it’s targeted by a predator. But, you know, in a gay way.

“Then I sat down…” Without breaking eye contact with him, his ex grabbed his hand and walked backwards towards the couch, then proceeding to slowly sit on it.

Many things were passing through Hoseok’s mind at that moment, but only the fact that Hyungwon was beautiful and was there, just next to him, mattered whatsoever.

“I…” Hoseok felt shy for a moment, but couldn’t bring himself to look away. He gripped tighter on the younger’s hand to ground himself. “I said… I liked it… when you looked like that. That sometimes…” Hyungwon began to draw him closer, and mayhaps his soul left his body for a moment. “I liked it… when I could just tower over you…”

“Then…” His voice got impossibly lower, gaze moving to stare at Hoseok’s mouth. “What did you do?”

Well, what any human in healthy mental faculties would have done.

Without thinking twice, Hoseok pushed forward to crash his lips against Hyungwon’s in a desperate kiss that was nothing but impulsive, rapturous, and above all, an act of acknowledgment of how badly the absence of each other impacted them. While one of his hands settled on the younger’s face, the other traveled down to encircle Hyungwon’s waist, bringing him closer in the middle of that ardent kiss.

If Hoseok was dreaming, he didn’t want to wake up ever again.

Ignoring the wince of pain that came from his wounded hand, the one on Hyungwon’s waist, the older swiftly pulled Hyungwon off the couch only to bring him down on it again, but now with the model on top of him.

“Fuck…” Hyungwon panted against his mouth, unhurriedly opening his eyes — a contrast to how fast he straddled Hoseok in that heated position. “Please… Fuck me.”

There was him: the only man Hoseok had ever loved with the intensity of a thousand suns, grinding against him on his lap as he dived down to kiss Hoseok again with an unhurried pace and asking to be fucked in such a needy voice, and yet Hoseok had the audacity to have strength to be responsible.

“We… can’t.” He spoke against Hyungwon’s mouth, grabbing the younger’s face with both hands. “We…”

His speech was interrupted by his necessity to moan as Hyungwon grinded hard against him, just like the brat he was.

“We have a shoot.” Mustering all the willpower he still had, Hoseok fixated a serious gaze on the man. “Can’t have you too sore to work.”

Throwing his upper body backwards, Hyungwon let out a really loud grunt.

God, how he missed that giant kitten.

“Doesn’t mean we can’t do other things…” Hoseok’s throaty voice got the man’s attention, who suddenly pulled himself towards him, wrapping his arms around the older’s neck.

“I missed you.” The brightest smile appeared on Hyungwon’s face, and everything felt in the right place again. “Can we… try again?”

“Yes.” Hoseok pulled a strand of the younger’s hair and gently tucked behind his ear. “From zero.”

 

* * *

 

**DAY 05**

 

_Private Chat_

**Son Hyunwoo (Hyungwon’s manager)**

[7:03 a.m.]

Hello again

Sorry if I bother you, but… did Hyungwon contact you or Minghao and Jun’s managers?

He isn’t in his room, and doesn’t answer his phone…

**Yoo Kihyun (Hoseok’s manager)**

[7:04 a.m.]

Hey, you don’t bother me, hyung

And hmm… you may want to come down to Hoseok’s room

Cuz he is here

Being disgusting

**Son Hyunwoo (Hyungwon’s manager)**

What?

Oh…

OH…

Seriously?

**Yoo Kihyun (Hoseok’s manager)**

Yeah

Please, I’m begging you. Come collect your boy

I can’t stand the PDA anymore

**Son Hyunwoo (Hyungwon’s manager)**

Actually… do you want to come down and have breakfast with me?

We have some time until we have to leave… They can handle themselves

**Yoo Kihyun (Hoseok’s manager)**

[7:05 a.m.]

I love your mindset of ditching them

I’m on my way

**Son Hyunwoo (Hyungwon’s manager)**

:D

 

* * *

 

_Petty & Pretty_

[7:56 a.m.]

 **Korean idiot** : Good morning, my friends

 **Korean idiot** : We won’t see each other until tonight, so have a good day. I love you both

[7:38 a.m.]

 **Jerry** : HE GOT LAID OH MY GOD LKJASDUGHLJDFBJKDLGFJHHFDHJ

 **Jerry** : IM SCREAMINGGGGGG IN THE CAR

 **Art hoe** : YES STOP THAT PLEASE I’D LOVE TO NOT LOSE MY HEARING

 **Art hoe** : but DAMN SON

 **Korean idiot** : DGFGJHFJHSHJDJFHJFJFJ

 **Jerry** : HE KEYSMASHES! A TRUE GAY!

 **Korean idiot** : We actually didn’t… you know…

 **Korean idiot** : Cuz we’re both responsible adults and know we have to finish this job

 **Korean idiot** : but I did get some other jobs…

 **Art hoe** : JUNHUI STOP SCREECHING LIKE A BANSHEE

 **Art hoe** : you broke him, hyung

 **Korean idiot** : This is so sad. Alexa play Error by VIXX

 **Art hoe** : fuck off

 **Art hoe** : so… you guys back together now??/

 **Korean idiot** : Yes… We agreed to take it slow, but yeah sjhgHGHGDKJDG

 **Art hoe** : junhui i love you, but if you scream in this car one more time i’m gonna kick u out

 **Jerry** : THE GAYS WON TODAY, BABY!!!!!

 

* * *

 

_Hoseok’s gay drama begins_

[9:17 a.m.]

 **Headass employer** : life is spectacular, gays

 **19 and never fuckin learned how to read** : YOU TWO FUCKED IM GONNA SCREAM INTO JOOHEONS EARS

 **Headass employer** : not really cuz we still have scheds and meh :/ but we spent the night together……..

 **Headass employer** : doing things……… +19

 **In Yoo we trust** : I’M IN THIS CHAT TOO STOP OVERSHARING I’M YOUR MANAGER

 **Headass employer** : you’re my best friend first and manager second :/

 **In Yoo we trust** : Fuck off

 **19 and never fuckin learned how to read** : i thought I WAS your bff :/

 **Headass employer** : you are too puppy <3 best friend aint a person it’s a level <3 i love you two so much ;-;

[9:20 a.m.]

 **In Yoo we trust** : I hate Hyungwon for making you so soft

 **In Yoo we trust** : But if you’re happy, I’m happy. You know I only wanted the best for you, hyung

 **Headass employer** : BOI YOU REALLY SERIOUS YOU CALLED ME HYUNG JSGJDGDJDGGKFDKGHJFJKHFKH <3 <3 <3

 **In Yoo we trust** : I regret this immediately. Fuck you

 **19 and never fuckin learned how to read** : im so fuckin happy for u

 **19 and never fuckin learned how to read** :

**Headass employer** : <3

 

* * *

 

_THE BOIS ARE BACK IN TOWN_

[12:44 p.m.]

 **Broheon** : WHERE IS THE TRAITOR

 **Broheon** : SHOW YOUR FACE, HYUNGWON HYUNG

[12:48 p.m.]

 **Hyung₩on** : ???

 **Broheon** : AFTER EVERYTHING WE WENT THROUGH YOU JUST DID US DIRTY LIKE THIS

 **Young &Rich**: idk whats this about but love me sum tea

 **Broheon** : HE GOT BACK TOGETHER WITH HOSEOK AND DIDN’T TELL US

 **Broheon** : I JUST FOUND OUT CUZ MINHYUK WAS ACTUALLY CRYING IN THE LIVING ROOM

 **Young &Rich**:

**Hyung₩on** : Shut up JGDSJKDKJGHGFJG

 **Young &Rich**: you’re keysmashing BRUHHHHHHHHH

 **Hyung₩on** : I’m still working, you little goblins

 **Hyung₩on** : We just made a pause in the shooting rn. I’m gonna go eat with Hoseok :)

 **Young &Rich**: I NEED THE DEETS DON’T LEAVE ME HANGING MAN

 **Hyung₩on** : :)

 **Young &Rich**: i dedicate my free time to help the hyungs and this is the thanks i get???

 **Broheon** : i can tell you, dumbass

 **Young &Rich**: bro <3

 

 

_Private Chat_

**Hyungwon**

[9:32 p.m.]

Come here

_Would you like to change this contact’s name to Wonnie?_

Yes | No

**Shin Hoseok**

[9:33 p.m.]

i literally was in your bedroom a minute ago????/

**Wonnie**

And what about it?

Is Kihyun nagging you about professionalism?

Hyunwoo hyung just like… LECTURED ME this afternoon

It’s not like I’m jumping on you in public…

**Shin Hoseok**

[9:35 p.m.]

kitten, it’s their job to worry :/ we have all the time in the world once we’re done here

**Wonnie**

DHGKDFJKJKHKJHGJDD

I hate the power you have over me when you call me like this

**Shin Hoseok**

ADSJDSGJGKSJDG <3

btw……. did u know……. that your manager…… and my manager…. huh……

**Wonnie**

****

 

* * *

 

_Private Chat_

**Hyungwon-ah**

[9:37 p.m.]

I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’RE HITTING ON KIHYUN

AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME

**Manager Hyunwoo**

[9:40 p.m.]

First of all, turn off the damn caps

Second of all, are you my manager? I don’t have to tell you anything

**Hyungwon-ah**

SO IT’S REAL

Oh my god…

You really into midgets, huh?

**Manager Hyunwoo**

I’m going to block you until tomorrow

Good night, you little shit

**Hyungwon-ah**

YOU COME BACK HERE SIR

_[This message cannot be sent.]_

COWARD

_[This message cannot be sent.]_

 

* * *

 

**DAY 06**

 

_Petty & Pretty _

[2:43 p.m.]

 **Korean idiot** : You guys can still buy tickets back to Korea with me

 **Korean idiot** : Pretty sure there’s plenty space in my flight

[2:46 p.m.]

 **Art hoe** : not until next month, hyung

 **Art hoe** : that’s when we’re going to your country for a final meet with the brand

 **Korean idiot** : :(

 **Korean idiot** : I don’t want to lose you two

 **Jerry** : you have hoseok back now!!! youre not gonna have time to miss us

 **Jerry** : plus, it’s not that far. we can always visit each other

 **Jerry** : or if it’s serious you say the word and me and hao are on our way

 **Korean idiot** : I hate you both for retiring so fucking soon

 **Korean idiot** : Let’s not lose contact, okay? I’ll even take your disgusting couple selfies as content

 **Korean idiot** : As long as we stay friends :(

 **Art hoe** : stop being so fucking emo omg we’re just staying in our homeland we ain’t going to war

 **Art hoe** : and yes we’re gonna be friends forever, hyung

 **Art hoe** : who the fuck is gonna be our best man in the future

 **Jerry** : MINGHAO FDFFGDFHKHKGJFJGDFDFHGJKDFFGHG

 **Korean idiot** : !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FUCK!!!!!!!! I’M HOLDING ONTO THAT

 **Korean idiot** : Don’t you dare invite someone else or I’ll cut your dicks off

 **Korean idiot** : Also, come and visit me too once you’re tired of drinking wine and buying abstract shit

 **Art hoe** : i’m so glad your insufferable ass has hoseok to pester now i can already taste the peace

 **Korean idiot** : I love you too <3

 **Jerry** :

 

* * *

 

_Puppy line ONLY_

[5:36 p.m.]

 **Kkukkung** : hyungs where yall at

 **Minmonggie** : AT THE LOBBY

 **Minmonggie** : WHERE YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE RN

 **Kkukkung** : I LEFT UNI 5 MIN AGO LEMME BREATHE

 **Kkukkung** : are they there yet

 **Honey boo** : i texted hyungwon’s manager a while ago and they said he’s on his way with both of them + kihyun

 **Kkukkung** : FUCK IM GONNA RENT A CHOPPER NOW

 **Minmonggie** : YOU WHAT

 

* * *

 

_Private Chat_

**Wonnie**

[5:56 p.m.]

WHY ARE WE STILL HERE

**Shin Hoseok**

[5:57 p.m.]

we're literally sitting side by side why u texting

**Wonnie**

Yeah but there’s this fucking noisy helicopter sound right on my side of the car and I can’t hear SHIT

Why THE FUCK am I hearing a helicopter sound above us

_Would you like to change this contact’s name to Hoseokkie?_

Yes | No

**Hoseokkie**

[5:57 p.m.]

JKDSHJKGFGJJGHD THE NAMEHHSHFJDSJFH

but i really don’t know?

i mean, there was press in the airport but i don’t think they’d follow us home IN A CHOPPER

wait a sec imma text the hamster

 

* * *

 

_Private Chat_

**Shin Hosuck**

[5:58 p.m.]

Ki

stop thirsting over wonnie’s manager in that car

and check wtf is this chopper blaring above us

also why are we stuck in this street we’re literally a block from my building

**Hamster Manager**

[5:59 p.m.]

First off, fuck you

Second… just look outside the window

 

* * *

 

_Private Chat_

**Shin Hoseok**

I’M SCREAMING????

OPEN THE WINDOW ON YOUR SIDE AND STICK YOUR HEAD OUT

WHO’S THIS

**Wonnie**

[6:02 p.m.]

I CAN’T BREAAAAAAAAAAAAATHEEEEEEEE

I HATE CHANGKYUN SO MUCHHH

WHY IS HE SO EXTRA

 

Hyungwon was forced to roll the window up to protect his hair against the harsh wind, caused by the sudden land of a goddamn helicopter in the middle of the street. Regardless of such stunt being a very Changkyun thing to accomplish, everything seemed so motiveless that it got Hyungwon thinking, from the bottom of his heart, what the fuck that boy was doing.

Beside him, Hoseok pushed himself forward to observe through the windshield as the helicopter took off as soon as a flustered Changkyun quickly bowed towards the men piloting the thing and darted towards Hoseok and Hyungwon’s building; all the cars honking and the drivers swearing at him passed unnoticed by his friend’s peanut brain, or maybe he just didn’t care at all.

“I fucking hate this kid.” Hyungwon spouted, chuckling way too much to be actually annoyed.

“Is he your dongsaeng?” Hoseok asked, turning his upper body around, hands still gripping on the front seats. “Why…”

“He is a drama-loving clown.” The model snorted, watching his friend putting his backpack on one shoulder while singing at the top of his lungs.

“Is he…” His boyfriend squinted through the windshield again, seeing Changkyun twirling on the streets with his arms up. “Is he singing Bet On It from High School Musical?”

Hyunwoo and Kihyun’s car, in front of theirs, suddenly started moving again and Hyungwon laughed again when he peeked at their driver’s speechless mien.

 

* * *

 

_THE BOIS ARE BACK IN TOWN_

[6:11 p.m.]

 **Hyung₩on** : IM CHANGKYUN WHAT THE FUCK

 **Young &Rich**: I WAS LATE TO GREET YALL

 **Young &Rich**: YOU KNOW I HAD TO DO IT TO EM

 **Hyung₩on** : Why the fuck did you have to land on a fucking chopper in the middle of the street?

 **Hyung₩on** : You blocked our car you ugly midget

 **Young &Rich**: the panache?? i live for it

 **Broheon** : SHUT UP AND COME INSIDE @Hyung₩on

 

 

As soon as they set foot inside the building, a loud cheer invaded Hyungwon’s ears and his sensory system actually shut down for half a minute, which led to him looking like his soul left his body while staring at Minhyuk, Jooheon and a panting Changkyun blowing party poppers and just plainly screeching while the building’s staff, and his neighbors passing by seemed, quite terrified.

“WELCOME BACK!” Minhyuk, whom he only had seen through pictures with Jooheon on SNS, blew up a final party popper, snapping Hyungwon out of his trance.

“Yah, enough!” Kihyun shut down his friend with a glare. “Do you want them to get kicked out of here?”

“Ah, come on…” Minhyuk snorted, throwing an arm around Jooheon’s shoulders. “Jay Park used to live here. They have seen worst things.”

“I know I have.” Giggling, Hoseok pushed his suitcase in front of his body.

The radiant grin on his boyfriend’s face was contagious, causing Hyungwon to smile after stealing a glance of him.

“Let’s go inside.” Hoseok’s manager declared, making a disgusted face at Hoseok and him. Hyungwon chuckled harder.

 

 

“And I drank it, of course. Who cares it was just 8 in the morning? When Dumbfoundead offers you a drink in front of a convenience store when you were passing by singing Dok2’s Still Me, you take it. That shit was strong, but I kept my poker face. I said ‘that’s dope’ and he laughed, so I think maybe we’re best friends now, and Jooheon… Bro… I’m so sorry but…”

“Wait.” Kihyun made a rewind gestured with his hand, squinting at the youngest man from the couch he shared with Hyunwoo, Jooheon and Minhyuk. “Did all of this happened earlier? Didn’t you say you were in college?”

“My first class began at 11:00, and I had an EXO fansign at 9 so I had some time to spend before it began.” Changkyun moved away from their couch to stand in the center of Hoseok’s living room. “Had to buy another 10 albums to get a Sehun photocard, can you _believe_ it?”

“DID YOU SEE KAI?” Minhyuk yelled, and Hyungwon winced on the opposite sofa, with Hoseok by his side whom currently slurped his ramen. The older gently rubbed his finger on Hyungwon’s back afterwards. “It has been ages since I last saw my man.”

A muffled cackle came out of Hyungwon’s mouth as he watched Jooheon scowl at his boyfriend.

“I mean…” Hoseok’s stylist cleared his throat, smiling sheepishly. “Clearly the second man in my heart.”

“Yeah, he’s as hot as always, don’t worry.”

“So let me recap this whole thing…” Hyunwoo softly spoken, clearly not used to those people’s shenanigans. “You spent the night at a questionable club playing Overwatch, left to have breakfast and in your way you met a rapper, took a drink he offered you and then went to an EXO fansign before going to class?”

Changkyun nodded, bending sideways to grab a bag of chips.

“Also…” The youngest stuffed a bunch of chips in his mouth at once, making his speech rather convoluted. “Got in a… food competition in the street… to see who could eat… jjajangmyeon faster before… before my second class at 3 and won. Now I can eat in that food stand… for the whole month.”

“Then you actually rented a chopper to cross the city…” Hyunwoo concluded, quite puzzled.

“Who THE HELL is this boy?” Kihyun sounded truly baffled, stirring laughter from everyone in the room.

“He’s just a dumb rich Ferris Bueller.” Hyungwon pointed out, snuggling closer to Hoseok, whom finally finished his food.

“Hey! Ferris Bueller wishes he was me!” Changkyun almost pouted, chuckling not much later. “By the way… can I speak with Hyungwon and Hoseok real quick? Like, in private.”

“Grab your trash, guys.” Hyunwoo was the first to get up, collecting the food containers next to him.

And everybody lost it once more as Minhyuk jumped off the couch to grab Kihyun, hauling the shorter man towards the kitchen.

Ignoring the outraged yells of Hoseok’s manager all the way from the inside of Hoseok’s apartment, Changkyun sauntered towards the couch Hyungwon and his boyfriend shared.

“What is it?” Hyungwon questioned, feeling himself fall into drowsiness already. The entire trip had been a turmoil, and he just wanted to sleep for a week.

“So…” His youngest friend came to a halt in front of them, still standing up. “Good news or bad news? Your pick.”

“Oh boy…” Hoseok’s eyes went round as he shared a concerned look with Hyungwon. “Good first?”

“Aye! Let’s go, then.”

With a bit of struggle, his younger friend pulled something out of the back pocket of his jeans and offered it to them.

“I don’t want anything that was on your ass.” Hyungwon declared, yawning.

“My ass is more expensive than your whole face, hyung.”

“What’s this?”

Now with his eyes wide open, Hyungwon noticed there was a small black flash drive on Changkyun’s hand.

“It’s the photographer’s whole content on you both. I don’t know, guess you guys would’ve want to see what he had on you, so… He still had those pics of you, Hyungwon hyung. With your ex. And random ones of you and Hoseok hyung. Hansol deleted everything else, so this is it.”

With a muffled gasp, Hyungwon wriggled away from Hoseok’s embrace to grab the damn flash drive, gawking at it.

“He still had it?” Hoseok sounded genuinely surprised.

“Well, not anymore. Hansol swept through his stuff and made this copy before deleting everything from every device and account the guy had. He also found some disgusting pics of underage girls the guy was stalking, that’s why he’s certainly already arrested by now. And the info, maybe, leaked to the main press channels and he’s never going to work on this field again. Or work at all. I don’t know how long you can stay in jail for pedophilia, to be honest.”

“Wait, wait…” Hyungwon’s mind was drowning with too much information. “Why didn’t Hansol tell me this? I was the one who paid him.”

Changkyun snickered, giving a small shrug with his shoulders only.

“Bold of you to assume he didn’t already work for me way before you hired him.”

“Holy shit…” Hoseok sighed heavily, letting it all sink in. “I’m… Thanks, Changkyun… I mean… you probably did it for Hyungwon… but thank you.”

“Oh, it’s fine.” The boy’s mouth curved into a smile, making him look quite boyish. “No one messes with my hyungs except me. I’m glad it worked and you both are finally back together.”

“What do you mean by ‘it worked’?” The silver-haired inquired.

“Me?” Changkyun brought a hand to his chest, with a feigned surprise. “I meant… I’m glad the campaign brought you two back together. What? Do you think that I, Im Changkyun, second son of a family who owns of one of the biggest companies in Korea, did what? Went to my dad, who loves me more than he loves my brother, no shade but SHADE, and asked him to tell his subsidiary, which is actually the brand you two signed for, to choose _specifically_ you two to be their models? Do you think I’d involve a _multi-millionaire_ subsidiary in a scheme just to try to make my favorite hyung happy again? Do you think this is a TV drama? You _fool_. You absolute _buffoon_.”

“You’re shitting me…”

“Wait, wait.” Hoseok didn’t seem to understand the amount of ludicrousness spouted by that boy. “What’s the bad news?”

“Oh.” Changkyun’s face fell, and for a second Hyungwon was actually worried. Until he opened his mouth again. “Hansol told me he thinks Mothman can win in a fight with Bigfoot and I didn’t get into LOONA’s fansign tomorrow.”

“I’m going to give you a chance to leave.” Hyungwon affirmed, looking the boy dead in the eye. “With your legs intact.”

“I mean…” Hoseok suddenly cleared his throat. “Mothman is like, a whole tough dude, he can fly… but I really think Bigfoot could win? He’s clearly stronger.”

The stupid look of admiration in Changkyun’s face made the silver-haired groan, throwing himself on the other side of couch.

“Finally! Someone! I love you, hyung!” Changkyun affirmed, with the glee of a child. “You are my favorite now!”

Hyungwon was certain his life would not know peace any longer. But regardless of anything, his attitude included, he had never been happier.

He was finally home.


	3. Epilogue

**3 MONTHS LATER**

 

_The 7 musketeers_

[8:12 a.m.]

**Kkukkung** : AYE HYUNGS G MORNING

**Kkukkung** :

[8:13 a.m.]

**The actual sun** : AYE <3

**Sharkmster** : For the love of God, everybody shut the fuck up

**Sharkmster** : Hoseok is going to drive me crazy. ANSWER THE PHONE YOU DUMB FUCK @Kyunsfavehyung

[8:15 a.m.]

**HyunUWU** : He’s here at Hyungwon’s apartment, don’t worry. He said he’s going to call you now

**Sharkmster** : ARGHHHHHHHHHH I HATE THIS MAN

**Sharkmster** : Thank you @HyunUWU <3

**HyunUWU** : :D

**The actual sun** : [coughs] GAYYYY

[8:18 a.m.]

**Capri sun straw legs** : Fuck you Kihyun, we were cuddling

**Sharkmster** : Well sorry that doing MY JOB disturbs the princess’ cuddling sessions

**Capri sun straw legs** : YOU SHOULD BE

**Kyun’s fave hyung** : calm tf down you two

**Sharkmster** : GO GET READY I’M PICKING U UP IN 10

**Joohunnit** : what did i woke up to in here 

**The actual sun** : our dysfunctional lil fam, love of my life

**Joohunnit** : hjdgGKGDKKDK babe <3

**Kyun’s fave hyung** : drag my single ass like that

**Sharkmster** : Didn’t you have like, 3 guys hitting on you YESTERDAY at the Café?

**Kyun’s fave hyung** : none of them thought 90s jeff goldblum was hot

**Sharkmster** : Drop their names and they’re all dead by this afternoon

[8:20 a.m.]

**HyunUWU** : Please, no murdering…

**HyunUWU** : But they really weren’t for you, Kyun

**Capri sun straw legs** : How the fuck is this one of your criteria

**Capri sun straw legs** : Also it has been 3 months and I still don’t get the name of this fucking gc

**The actual sun** : whats there to understand. its us. the musketeers. bffs. we are 7. simple. do u want us to be the 7 deadly sins or what

**Capri sun straw legs** : The original term it’s three musketeers. It doesn’t fit

**The actual sun** : well but in the story theres FOUR musketeers, so i guess the author didn’t know much abt math. neither do i

**Kyun’s fave hyung** : minhyuk hyung roasted himself to obliterate hyungwon hyung

**Kyun’s fave hyung** : i thought there were no legends left in this world but i was wrong

**The actual sun** :

**Kyun’s fave hyung** : STOP USING ME AS A MEMEHSHDHHFJSHHJFJK

**Sharkmster** : I regret befriending most of you every day.

 

* * *

 

**Hoseokkie**

[9:33 a.m.]

kitten

send me a selfie i miss you

**Wonnie**

[9:34 a.m.]

We saw each other an hour ago, tf

**Hoseokkie**

[9:34 a.m.]

HKUDGFJDHJJHJGDF

DHGHFKJJFJ

HOW TF YOU SO DAMN PRETTY JUST LAYING IN BED

AND HOW TF I DATE YOU

THE MOST BEAUTIFUL MAN IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE????/

**Wonnie**

[9:34 a.m.]

I barfed a little in my mouth

But <3

**Hoseokkie**

i don’t want to goooo

i don’t want to stay away from u for two weeks :(

**Wonnie**

I don’t want either, idiot

But it’s your job

And this drama is really promising, it might become my favorite

So you go there, film your shit

I’ll do my shit here too

And when you come back, we’re not leaving the house for days

You better raw me like never before to compensate me

**Hoseokkie**

[9:36 a.m.]

PLEASEFDGSHDHFJFJJFJFKKGHSJ

but yeaaaa

i love you

thank you for coming back into my life

you’re the best thing that ever happened to me

**Wonnie**

FUCK OFF DSKDFJKHDHHHFDHJJHD

I love you too, big head <3

**Hoseokkie**

ayyy my longest yeehaw ever

**Wonnie**

I’ll see you in hell

**Hoseokkie**

lovely date location, kitten

**Wonnie**

I can’t with you anymore hdfhgfdh we need to break up

**Hoseokkie**

good luck gettin rawed like u wanted to on ur own :/

**Wonnie**

[9:38 a.m.]

**Hoseokkie**

speaking of nut,

**Wonnie**

Finish this sentence and your lifespan will also finish

**Hoseokkie**

 

**Author's Note:**

> im very sorry yall had to go through this. my thoughts and prayers
> 
> you can find me on twitter on [@chwkdy](https://twitter.com/chwkdy) and that's on that on that


End file.
